The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device including a plurality of semiconductor devices formed on a substrate and an exposure method employed for fabricating the same.
In fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuit devices, a reduction projection aligner employed in a step and repeat drawing method (hereinafter referred to as an optical stepper) is widely used.
Semiconductor integrated circuit technology has been recently remarkably developed, and there has been a tendency for the minimum design rule to be reduced by approximately 70% and the chip area to be substantially doubled approximately every three years. In order to cope with the reduction and the increase of the chip area, an optical stepper has been variously developed not only to have larger numerical aperture (NA) and use exposing light of a shorter wavelength for improving resolution but also to have a larger area of an exposure region (field). In the newest optical stepper, one field has the maximum area of approximately 22 mmxe2x96xa1 on a material to be exposed.
Furthermore, in fabrication of a semiconductor integrated circuit device having a dimension larger than one field of an optical stepper, for example, the following method has been employed (as is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-258042): The principal plane of a rectangular (herein including square) substrate to be formed into a semiconductor chip is partitioned into a plurality of small rectangular regions, each of which is dealt with as one field for exposure. A pattern of a functional block is formed within each small region and functional blocks of the respective small regions are connected to one another through interconnects crossing boundaries between the small rectangular regions. In this method, an interconnect for connecting the functional blocks (hereinafter referred to as a global routing) is formed by stitching the patterns transferred in the small rectangular regions in the exposure. Therefore, a global routing is generally formed in an interconnect layer having such a large width that a stitching error caused in stitching the patterns is negligible.
FIG. 5 is an enlarged plane view of a part of a conventional semiconductor integrated circuit device fabricated by the aforementioned method.
As is shown in FIG. 5, the principal plane of a substrate 80 is partitioned into a plurality of two-dimensionally arranged rectangular regions 81 (surrounded with broken lines). In using an optical stepper, each rectangular region 81 is dealt with as one field for exposure.
Furthermore, as is shown in FIG. 5, a first device group 82a, a second device group 82b, a third device group 82c and a fourth device group 82d each having fine patterns are respectively disposed in adjacent four rectangular regions 81, specifically, in a first rectangular region 81a, a second rectangular region 81b, a third rectangular region 81c and a fourth rectangular region 81d. Each of the device groups 82a through 82d includes at least one semiconductor device formed on the substrate. Also, each of interconnects 83 for connecting the device groups 82a through 82d to one another is disposed so as to cross a boundary between the rectangular regions 81, namely, a field boundary indicated with the broken line.
Specifically, each interconnect 83 is formed by mutually stitching the patterns transferred in the rectangular regions 81 in the exposure, and hence, a stitching error can be caused in a portion positioned on the field boundary in the interconnect 83. Therefore, an interconnect layer for each interconnect 83 should be formed as a pattern layer having a comparatively large design rule so as not to cause disconnection or short-circuit derived from the stitching error.
On the other hand, in accordance with recent rapid development in shrink of devices, an electron beam stepper using electron beam as an exposing energy source (electron projection lithography; hereinafter referred to as EPL), attaining higher resolution than an optical stepper, has been studied and developed.
In an electron lens used in the EPL, aberration is abruptly increased as the orbit of electrons is farther from the optical axis. Therefore, it is difficult for the electron lens to have a large field (of 20 mmxe2x96xa1 or more) as that of an optical lens. Accordingly, the following method is to be employed in the EPL: The principal plane of a substrate to be exposed is partitioned into small regions (hereinafter referred to as sub-fields) each with an area of approximately 250 xcexcmxe2x96xa1 so as to transfer a pattern in each of the sub-fields. The patterns formed in the respective sub-fields are stitched to one another so as to form the pattern of the entire semiconductor chip.
The increase of the NA and the field of an optical stepper leads to increase of a lens diameter of an imaging optical system. As a result, the lens diameter has already increased to the limit of industrial fabrication. Therefore, it is difficult to further increase both the NA and the field. In addition, since a mask pattern has been also reduced in accordance with the reduction of a device, it is also difficult to keep dimensional accuracy in a mask pattern.
Accordingly, in an optical stepper, the reduction ratio is examined to be decreased to xc3x97⅙ through xc3x97{fraction (1/10)} from the current reduction ratio of xc3x97xc2xc through xc3x97⅕. On the contrary, when the reduction ratio is decreased, it is difficult to form a circuit pattern of an entire semiconductor chip in one mask. Therefore, also in employing an optical stepper, some exposure method is being developed in order to form a pattern of an entire semiconductor chip with the principal plane of a substrate with the semiconductor chip partitioned into several fields in each of which a pattern is transferred.
When patterns transferred in respective fields or sub-fields are stitched to one another by using an optical stepper or EPL, however, a stitching error is caused in a stitched portion between the patterns as described above. For example, when the EPL is used, each sub-field with an area of approximately 250 xcexcmxe2x96xa1 has a stitched portion and a stitching error is caused in each stitched portion.
FIGS. 6A through 6C are diagrams of exemplified stitching errors caused in stitched portions between patterns in a conventional semiconductor integrated circuit device. In FIGS. 6A through 6C, reference numerals 91a and 91b (each surrounded with a broken line) denote adjacent exposure regions (each corresponding to one field in an optical stepper or one sub-field in the EPL), a reference numeral 92 denotes a pattern formed by stitching patterns respectively transferred in the exposure regions 91a and 91b, and a reference numeral 93 denotes a stitched portion of the pattern 92.
When the exposure regions 91a and 91b are away from each other as is shown in FIG. 6A, the stitched portion 93 of the pattern 92 is locally narrowed.
When the exposure regions 91a and 91b partially overlap each other as is shown in FIG. 6B, the stitched portion 93 of the pattern 92 is locally widen.
Alternatively, when the exposure regions 91a and 91b are shifted from each other as is shown in FIG. 6C, the stitched portion 93 of the pattern 92 is bent.
In an actual semiconductor integrated circuit device, the local dimensional variation of the pattern as is shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B and the bend of the pattern as is shown in FIG. 6C are mixed so as to cause stitching errors, resulting in degrading the performance and the reliability of the device. For example, when a stitching error is caused in a gate electrode formed on an active region, there arises a problem of variation in the threshold voltage and the like. Alternatively, when a stitching error is caused in an interconnect layer, stress migration or electromigration is caused, resulting in largely degrading the reliability of the device.
On the other hand, when the aforementioned method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-258042 is applied to the EPL using sub-fields each having the maximum area of approximately 250 xcexcmxe2x96xa1, it is necessary to interconnect functional blocks to one another by using merely pattern layers having such a comparatively large design rule that a stitching error is negligible. Therefore, freedom in the mask pattern layout design for an integrated circuit is largely restricted.
In consideration of the aforementioned conventional problems, an object of the invention is forming a circuit pattern larger than one field of an optical stepper or one sub-field of EPL without a stitching error.
In order to achieve the object, the first semiconductor integrated circuit device of this invention comprises a plurality of semiconductor devices formed on a substrate, and a principal plane of the substrate is partitioned into a plurality of device regions and into a plurality of routing regions each crossing a boundary between the plurality of device regions, a device group including one or more semiconductor devices among the plurality of semiconductor devices and a local interconnect for connecting the semiconductor devices included in the device group are disposed within the plurality of device regions, and a global routing for connecting the device groups to each other is disposed within the plurality of routing regions.
In the first semiconductor integrated circuit device, a device group including one or more semiconductor devices and a local interconnect for connecting the semiconductor devices included in the device group are disposed within the device regions partitioning the principal plane of the substrate. Therefore, when the dimension of the device regions is set to be equal to or smaller than one field of an optical stepper or one sub-field of EPL, the device group and the local interconnect can be formed within the device regions without a stitching error. As a result, variation or degradation of the device characteristic derived from a stitching error can be prevented. Also, disconnection or the like of the local interconnect caused by electromigration or stress migration derived from a stitching error can be avoided. Accordingly, the performance and the reliability of the semiconductor integrated circuit device can be prevented from degrading.
Furthermore, in the first semiconductor integrated circuit device, a global routing for connecting the device groups is disposed within the routing regions partitioning the principal plane of the substrate and crossing boundaries between the device regions. Therefore, when the dimension of routing regions is set to be equal to or smaller than one field of an optical stepper or one sub-field of EPL, a global routing crossing a boundary between the device regions, for example a global routing for connecting the device groups disposed within an adjacent pair of device regions to each other, can be formed without a stitching error. Accordingly, the device groups, namely, the functional blocks, can be connected to one another over a large area without degrading the reliability of the global routings. As a result, the semiconductor integrated circuit device can attain a large chip area.
In addition, in the first semiconductor integrated circuit device, the dimensions of the device regions and the routing regions are variable, and hence, freedom in mask pattern layout design for the integrated circuit can be improved.
The second semiconductor integrated circuit device of this invention comprises a plurality of semiconductor devices formed on a substrate, and a principal plane of the substrate is partitioned into a plurality of device regions having one shape and two-dimensionally arranged in a repetitive cycle corresponding to the shape and into a plurality of routing regions having the shape and two-dimensionally arranged in the repetitive cycle corresponding to the shape to be shifted from the plurality of device regions by a distance, a device group including one or more semiconductor devices among the plurality of semiconductor devices and a local interconnect for connecting the semiconductor devices included in the device group are disposed within the plurality of device regions, and a global routing for connecting the device groups to each other is disposed within the plurality of routing regions.
In the second semiconductor integrated circuit device, a device group including one or more semiconductor devices and a local interconnect for connecting the semiconductor devices included in the device group are disposed within the device regions partitioning the principal plane of the substrate. Therefore, when the dimension of the device regions is set to be equal to or smaller than one field of an optical stepper or one sub-field of EPL, the device group and the local interconnect can be formed within the device regions without a stitching error. As a result, variation or degradation of the device characteristic derived from a stitching error can be prevented. Also, disconnection or the like of the local interconnect caused by electromigration or stress migration derived from a stitching error can be avoided. Accordingly, the performance and the reliability of the semiconductor integrated circuit device can be prevented from degrading.
Furthermore, in the second semiconductor integrated circuit device, a global routing for connecting the device groups to each other is disposed within the routing regions partitioning the principal plane of the substrate and arranged in the same repetitive cycle as that of the device regions to be shifted from the device regions by a predetermined distance. Therefore, when the dimension of the routing regions is set to be equal to or smaller than one field of an optical stepper or one sub-field of EPL, a global routing crossing a boundary between the device regions, for example, a global routing for connecting the device groups disposed within adjacent pair of device regions to each other, can be formed without a stitching error. Accordingly, the device groups, namely, the functional blocks, can be connected to one another over a large area without degrading the reliability of the global routings. As a result, the semiconductor integrated circuit device can attain a large chip area.
In addition, in the second semiconductor integrated circuit device, the device regions and the routing regions are in a predetermined shape and two-dimensionally arranged in the repetitive cycle corresponding to the shape. Therefore, each of the device regions and the routing regions can be easily dealt with as one field of an optical stepper or one sub-field of EPL for the exposure.
In the first or second semiconductor integrated circuit device, a routing terminal crossing a boundary between the plurality of routing regions is preferably disposed within at least one of the plurality of device regions.
In this manner, the global routings disposed in an adjacent pair of device regions can be connected to each other through the routing terminal. Therefore, a global routing can be formed to extend over substantially three or more device regions, resulting in improving the freedom in the mask pattern layout design for the integrated circuit.
In the second semiconductor integrated circuit device, the distance is preferably a half of the repetitive cycle.
In this manner, the global routings can be formed to extend by substantially the same distances in an adjacent pair of device regions. Therefore, the freedom in the mask pattern layout design for the integrated circuit can be improved.
The first exposure method of this invention comprises the steps of forming a lower layer pattern on a substrate to be exposed by successively forming a corresponding pattern in each of a plurality of first regions obtained by partitioning a principal plane of the substrate to be exposed through exposure using electromagnetic waves or a charged particle beam; and forming an upper layer pattern over the lower layer pattern on the substrate to be exposed by successively forming a corresponding pattern in each of a plurality of second regions obtained by partitioning the principal plane of the substrate to be exposed through the exposure using electromagnetic waves or a charged particle beam, and each of the plurality of second regions crosses a boundary between the plurality of first regions.
In the first exposure method, the lower layer pattern is formed by successively forming a corresponding pattern in each of the plural first regions partitioning the principal plane of the substrate to be exposed, and thereafter, the upper layer pattern is formed by successively forming a corresponding pattern in each of the plural second regions partitioning the principal plane of the substrate to be exposed. Therefore, when the dimension of each of the first and second regions is set to be equivalent to one field of an optical stepper or one sub-field of EPL, an integrated circuit pattern larger than one exposure region can be definitely formed on the substrate to be exposed.
Furthermore, in the first exposure method, each of the plural second regions, where the patterns included in the upper layer pattern are formed, crosses a boundary between the plural first regions, where the patterns included in the lower layer pattern are formed. Therefore, even when the upper layer pattern includes a pattern crossing a boundary between the first regions, the pattern can be formed without a stitching error. As a result, the integrated circuit pattern can be accurately formed.
In addition, in the first exposure method, the dimensions of the first and second regions are variable, and hence, the freedom in the mask pattern layout design for the integrated circuit can be improved.
The second exposure method of this invention comprises the steps of forming a lower layer pattern on a substrate to be exposed by successively forming a corresponding pattern in each of a plurality of first regions obtained by partitioning a principal plane of the substrate to be exposed through exposure using electromagnetic waves or a charged particle beam; and forming an upper layer pattern over the lower layer pattern on the substrate to be exposed by successively forming a corresponding pattern in each of a plurality of second regions obtained by partitioning the principal plane of the substrate to be exposed through the exposure using electromagnetic waves or a charged particle beam, and the plurality of first regions are in one shape and two-dimensionally arranged in a repetitive cycle corresponding to the shape, and the plurality of second regions are in the shape and two-dimensionally arranged in the repetitive cycle corresponding to the shape to be shifted from the plurality of first regions by a distance.
In the second exposure method, the lower layer pattern is formed by successively forming a corresponding pattern in each of the plural first regions partitioning the principal plane of the substrate to be exposed, and thereafter, the upper layer pattern is formed by successively forming a corresponding pattern in each of the plural second regions partitioning the principal plane of the substrate to be exposed. Therefore, when the dimension of each of the first and second regions is set to be equivalent to one field of an optical stepper or one sub-field of EPL, an integrated circuit pattern larger than one exposure region can be definitely formed on the substrate to be exposed.
Furthermore, in the second exposure method, the plural second regions, where the patterns included in the upper layer pattern are formed, are arranged in the same repetitive cycle as that of the plural first regions, where the patterns included in the lower layer pattern are formed, to be shifted from the first regions by a predetermined distance. Therefore, even when the upper layer pattern includes a pattern crossing a boundary between the first regions, the pattern can be formed without a stitching error. As a result, the integrated circuit pattern can be accurately formed.
In addition, in the second exposure method, the first regions and the second regions are in a predetermined shape and two-dimensionally arranged in the repetitive cycle corresponding to the shape. Therefore, each of the first and second regions can be easily dealt with as one field of an optical stepper or one sub-field of EPL for the exposure.